B de Badass
by El barrio nos respalda
Summary: [AU] [Team B] Podrían ser los segundos, el equipo de repuesto o "la reserva". Pero una pequeña rubia se los dijo "Los últimos serán los primeros"
1. Prologo

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Holiiii~, no se que decir, solo que no queríamos dejar esté perfil solito y traemos algo para los fanses -como nosotros- del Team B :v sin más los dejo con la lectura~**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Prologo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¿¡Cómo que enviarás al equipo de Natsu otra vez!?

Se escuchó aquel grito —rugido— acompañado de un sonoro golpe en el escritorio que provoco que algunas aves de las de afuera volaran atemorizadas de ver como se desprendía la irá desde el segundo piso de aquella oficina, mientras que por la ventana salieron volando algunos pocos papeles.

—Se y recuerdo perfectamente lo que te había dicho para la siguiente competencia. — dijo de manera firme un hombre mayor de edad, su estatura era demasiado baja, era canoso, y se encontraba al costado de la ventana ajustando su corbata—. Pero esto es algo que yo no decidí, Laxus.

— ¿No pudiste al menos decirle a los directivos que tenías a "la otra opción"?

—Sabes que no me gusta que tanto tú, como los demás estudiantes se refieran a sí mismos como "la otra opción". — hizo una pausa y carraspeo un poco su garganta—. Y como ya te dije anteriormente, esta decisión no fue por mí mismo.

Él joven rubio recibió una mirada nada aprobatoria por parte del mayor tras decir aquellas palabras, Laxus solo inhalo y exhalo. No era que estuviese alterado, él no solía ser así y siempre se mostraba con cero intenciones de nada, pero esta vez aquello de lo que se había enterado hace unas horas, eso, definitivamente le había colmado un tanto —demasiado— la paciencia. Pero aquel hombre mayor sabía que con esa mirada rígida, firme y llena de autoridad podía retener cualquier capricho o acto inapropiado, siempre le había funcionado.

—Pues pareciera que así lo prefieres. — Laxus volvió a inhalar y exhalar, froto con su pulgar e índice el puente de su nariz—. ¿Es por los medios, cierto?

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — inquirió un tanto curioso, sabiendo a donde iba todo esto.

— ¿Tanto te dejas llevar por los rumores? — el hombre mayor seguía firme con su mirada e iba a protestar, pero la mirada de Laxus lo hizo detenerse, esa era una mirada que jamás había usado con él—. ¿Tanto es tu temor de "el nieto del director jamás participa"?

Makarob trago hondo antes de hablar.

—Está conversación termina aquí, Laxus. — dijo cortante—. El equipo de Natsu irá y punto final.

—No, mi equipo y yo estaremos presentes allí. — añadió decido—. Y cuando estemos allí de alguna forma u otra entraremos.

Laxus había dado por terminada aquella conversación, además de que estaba enojado no quería quedarse para hablarle de forma hiriente a su abuelo. Así que sin más dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Lo que él no había contemplado había sido la expresión de poco agrado Makarov.

— ¿Y cómo es que planean participar solo cuatro personas? Sí él mínimo número de participantes de cinco, y tu tribu del rayo solo cuentan con cuatro integrantes, sabes que no tendrán oportunidad y solo harán el ridículo.

Justo antes de salir por completo, Laxus se detuvo y medio giró para ver a su abuelo.

—No estoy hablando de la tribu del rayo, sabes perfectamente a quienes me refiero cuando digo "mi equipo".

Y sin más la puerta fue cerrada en seco, con un Laxus yendo en busca de la salida de aquel edificio y por otro lado dentro de aquella oficina se encontraba Makarov sudando frío y con una expresión nada convencida. Fue en dirección al escritorio y de una de las cajoneras saco un frasco de pastillas, del cual solo ingirió dos y después bebió agua. Tomo asiento y de otra cajonera saco un folder grueso que decía "Team Natsu", donde se encontraban los registros de cada integrante de ese equipo, mientras que debajo de ese folder saco otro el cual llevaba por nombre "Repuesto", Si no mal recordaba tenía mucho tiempo sin abrir aquel forlder, inhalo y exhalo hasta que abrió dicha carpeta amarilla. Sus ojos casi se salen de su lugar al ver los registros de los alumnos que estaban allí.

—Esto no lo esperaba...— añadió un tanto nervioso—. Esto será más complicado de lo que parece.

.

.

.

Ese mismo día, más tarde en la cafetería…

— ¿¡Que!? — exclamaron al mismo tiempo un grupo de jóvenes.

—Como escucharon, pude conseguir que entraran a la competencia de este año. — acoto una mujer de baja estatura, de larga cabellera rubia y ondulada, acompañada de unos ojos color verde tan expresivos.

—Pero…Ni siquiera tenemos un nombre para nuestro equipo…

—No se preocupen por eso, ya me he encargado del nombre del equipo y de todo lo demás, lo único por lo que deben preocuparse es por entrenar. — dijo divertida.

—Esto es una locura. — bufo un joven de apariencia metalera.

—Yo creo que es un lindo acto de la subdirectora. — añadió sonriente la albina de larga cabellera.

—Lo sé jóvenes. — hablo decididamente la mujer rubia—. Será una locura que todo aquel que se oponga o enfrente a ustedes, serán derribados por _B de Badass._

—¿¡Khe!?

.

.

* * *

 **Y bueh, si llegaron hasta aquí esperamos que les haya gustado y que nos ayuden con la cooperacha de los reviews -ok no- pero eso ayudaría no solo a nosotros, si no a todos los escritores en general, es como una balanza de equivalencia, nosotros actualizamos y ustedes nos dejan review (?) :v , al carajo no se que más decir xD, solo espero que de verdad les haya gustado este intento de prologo xD**

 **~El barrio~**


	2. Chapter 1

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

 **Holiii ~ tarde millones de años en traer el primer capitulo pero bien dicen que mejor tarde que nunca además de que en compensación este cap esta larguito XDD intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible, aunque no puedo dar una fecha exacta, sorry uvu**

 **Antes de que pasen a leer unas _advertencias y/o aclaraciones_ 7u7**

• Lenguaje fuerte/soez

• UA

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cerró los ojos exasperado por la actitud de su compañero aún le jodía llamarlo así en su mente pero al considerarlo como tal no podía evitarlo, quizá era porque a pesar del miedo oculto que tenía Gajeel por él, lo trataba con una confianza que solo le había permitido a sus más allegados y lo hacía con una naturalidad que descartaba cualquier sospecha de hipocresía.

Mientras él seguía farfullando sobre lo que le haría a la amme'onna — era curioso el apodo para la Loxar aunque no tenía interés en indagar el origen del mismo, así que lo dejaba pasar —, una vez la encontrara. La verdad es que no deseaba ir en busca de una chica tan intensa como ella, sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo porque a pesar de su extraño — y extremo si le preguntaban — interés amoroso por Fullbuster, era una parte importante del equipo, si no estaba presente sus planes se irían a la mierda.

Aunque de igual modo tenía que intercambiar un par de palabras con otro miembro de cabello azul, lo cual era también una molestia pero menos que la Loxar.

— Separémonos — ordenó, causando que ambos se detuvieran en medio del pasillo.

Como era de esperar el chico de larga cabellera oscura no estuvo feliz de escuchar esas palabras.

— ¿Eh? — fue lo primero que salió de su boca, su rostro por otro lado expreso su sentir.

— Así ahorraremos tiempo — como Redfox siguió como pasmado continuó — se llama estrategia — sonrió satisfecho cuando el moreno reaccionó por fin.

— ¡Sé lo que es una jodida estrategia! ¡no soy estúpido! — bramó furioso, como un perro detrás de una reja.

— ¿Ah no? — vislumbró su intento de continuar la pelea verbal pero por alguna razón no lo hizo y en cambio solo gruñó, a veces le sorprendía lo fácil que le era molestarse y luego callar. — Tu ve por la acuática y yo me encargaré del princeso.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo por la amme'onna? — se quejó aunque sabía que lo hacía solo porque pensaba que debía hacerlo.

— Eres su mejor amigo — declaró sin el menor toque de burla en su voz — todos sabemos que se aguantaban incluso cuando eran unos idiotas de Phantom.

Y tampoco era un secreto — al menos no en toda regla — el hecho de que la chica había movido cielo, mar y tierra para conseguir que él fuera admitido en Fairy Tail, luego de todos los problemas que había causado. El chasqueó de su lengua fue su respuesta, dio media vuelta y siguió caminando mientras reanudaba sus murmullos sobre él y "la mujer estúpida" — otro de los apodos que tenía para Loxar—.

Cuando lo vio desaparecer al final del pasillo, se dijo que tenía un problema menos.

Ahora solo tenía que encontrar al miembro faltante de su equipo, pensó durante un momento en cuál sería el lugar donde se escondería, usualmente Fernandez no era asiduo a rondar por los pasillos ni otros lugares donde la gente normal — al menos los que no eran unos santurrones como él — sí solía estar. Al final resolvió que lo más seguro es que estuviera atrincherado en la sala de delegados, después de todo, luego de haber ganado al inicio del ciclo escolar el puesto, Scarlet tenía que marchar hasta la misma para cerciorarse de que aún seguía con vida.

Dio media vuelta, ya que su destino estaba en dirección contaría a la que había tomado al acompañar a Redfox, llegar no le tomó demasiado tiempo, como la puerta no tenía seguro, la abrió enseguida y en efecto, el chico estaba sentado frente a una pila de papeles.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, enseguida los ojos marrones de Jellal se enfocaron en él.

— Sabía que vendrías en algún momento, Laxus — soltó con pesar, como si hubiera ido a pedirle algo descabellado y sin levantar la vista de lo que fuera que leía en el papel que sostenía frente a su cara.

— Necesito esconder el cuerpo antes de que lo descubran — bromeó mientras se acercaba a la mesa y tomaba una silla para sentarse, todo ante la mirada desdeñosa del otro, al parecer había logrado robar su atención.

— Lo siento — dijo casi imitándolo — ya no tengo espacio en mi sótano.

Rió abiertamente, él no poseía un humor fácil y Fernandez parecía ser el único con que podía bromear de forma tan natural.

— Seguro que no — habló con calma — con todos los pretendientes que le espantas a Titania, debe estar abarrotado.

Un suspiro cansado fue su única replica se sintió un poco decepcionado por eso, lo había cortado en el mejor momento.

— Creí que ya te había dado una respuesta — su vista volvió a enfocarse en los documentos que tenía por revisar.

Si tuviera que ser sincero, diría que en efecto se la había dado pero lo cierto es que no la aceptaba, ni tampoco aceptaba la de Loxar, no solo porque iban en contra de su objetivo sino porque Mavis ya había hecho el trabajo duro por ellos y no quería que todo su esfuerzo se fuera a la mierda solo porque ambos querían quedar bien ante Fullbuster y Titania.

— No la acepto — se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una actitud más altiva — tienes que participar.

El chico de cabellera azulina no contesto de inmediato, ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos como si de ese modo pudieran convencer al otro, lo cual era otro motivo por el que le caía bien, él no agachaba la cabeza cuando le replicaba ni tampoco se cohibía al momento de darle su opinión.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que resulta esta pelea de niños con el equipo de Natsu? — preguntó casi molesto.

Eso lo esperaba de él, después de todo siempre se las daba de maduro y evitaba los conflictos como quien evade una fobia.

— ¿Y tú te das cuenta que es el único modo por el que podrás hacer frente a Titania?

El mero hecho de nombrarla provocó que su ceño se frunciera un poco más.

— Yo no quiero hacerle frente a Erza — explicó exasperado.

— Ni a ella ni a nadie — era todo un pacificista de mierda — pero tienes que empezar ahora — insistió.

— ¿Por qué esto es tan importante, Laxus? — ahora exigía una respuesta — nunca te había importado que su equipo participara en nombre de la escuela y ahora estas empeñado en vencerlos, eso me parece sospechoso.

— No lo estoy haciendo por mí — habló con una calma que no tenía pero a la que se aferraba con fuerza, sabía que si hacía las cosas de la forma errónea no conseguiría lo que quería — lo estoy haciendo por todos nosotros.

— Quieres el reconocimiento de tu abuelo ¿es eso? — no parecía que sus palabras le hubieran llegado en absoluto.

— Claro que lo quiero — era un ser humano aunque la mayoría pensara lo contrario — pero no es solo eso — sabía que para convencerlo tenía que ser honesto y la única forma en que lo lograría sería estando solo, esa era otra de las razones por las que se había librado de Redfox — solo los escogieron por ser "buenos" — hizo unas comillas con los dedos para enfatizar la última palabra — a pesar de los destrozos que hacen no tienen nada manchado en sus expedientes permanentes.

— No veo a donde quieres llegar.

— Nosotros tenemos todo un historial.

— Producto de nuestras propias decisiones — interrumpió como queriendo recordarle su culpa.

— Hemos cambiado — sentenció tajante — no podemos borrar el pasado pero si les demostramos que podemos funcionar como equipo y ganar ¿no sería una motivación y orgullo para el resto?

No es que él quisiera lucirse, sin embargo, debido a la descarada preferencia por el equipo Natsu, el resto del cuerpo estudiantil había dejado de postularse y participar en la mayoría de las competencias y actividades. Quizá su abuelo había buscado usarlos como una inspiración para todos pero el efecto que estaba consiguiendo era el contrario.

Fernandez pareció meditarlo, podía notar que le costaba decidirse, seguramente la parte de él que era correcta y disciplinada le decía que no debía hacerlo, que era mejor mantener el orden y el status quo pero la otra — aquella que quería olvidar pero seguía estando en él — la que le gustaba meterse en problemas y retos, le impulsaba a aceptar, tentándolo con su añoranza de tiempos antiguos.

Antes de que pudiera instarlo a responder, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, ambos giraron la mirada hacia la misma, encontrándose con Gajeel, quien cargaba a Loxar sobre su hombro como si ella no fuera más que un costal de papas; la fémina se retorcía mientras le gritaba que la bajara, sino fuera por la mano que Redfox tenía sobre su trasero, los otros dos hubieran podido verle las bragas.

— ¡Juvia ha dicho que no! — volvió a gritar mientras era llevada por su amigo hacia el interior de la sala.

— La estúpida de la ame'onna se ha puesto demasiado terca así que ocúpate tú — la mirada rojiza del moreno se posó de inmediato en el rubio y luego bajo con un cuidado notable a la chica, justo frente suyo.

Los ojos azules de Juvia recorrieron su rostro y el de Jellal, se había calmado casi de golpe, ahora solo mantenía una expresión estoica.

— Acuática — dijo a modo de saludo.

— Laxus-san — le nombró con las mejillas infladas cual niña pequeña.

— No voy a aceptar un no — volvió a repetir — de ninguno — precisó.

— Juvia no quiere enfrentarse a Gray-sama, ella solo quiere apoyarlo para que así vea cuanto lo ama — soñadora como era, estaba sonrojada con sus manos en sus mejillas y la mente sumida en fantasías que incluso ellos podían notar, era cursi.

— Heartfilia no dejara pasar la oportunidad — la chica pareció ensombrecerse y tensarse — ella estará luciéndose frente a Fullbuster ¿la dejarás?

No sabía porqué es que Gajeel no había recurrido a aquella estrategia cuando todo el mundo sabía la "rivalidad" entre ambas chicas.

— ¡Rival en el amor! — maldijo por lo bajo, estaba seguro de que por su mente ya habían pasado varias formas de librarse de la rubia.

— Juvia —el llamado de Fernandez no solo hizo que esta le mirara, él y Redfox también lo hicieron — no tienes que aceptar solo por eso — su voz calmada hizo mella en la fémina pues sus hombros se relajaron — no puedo asegurarte si Gray siente o no algo por Lucy pero ¿no crees que también sería buena oportunidad para que te diviertas con tus amigos?

La chica de cabellera añil abrió los ojos con sorpresa para luego bajar la mirada al suelo, sus manos se cerraron en puños a sus costados; permaneció así unos segundos hasta que levantó su vista para fijarla directamente en Jellal, el cual se limitó a sonreírle con amabilidad.

— ¿Jellal-san participará también? — la pregunta tomó a todos desprevenidos, ninguno se imagino que Juvia iba a cambiar el tema de conversación.

— Yo... bueno lo estoy considerando — dijo sin poder sonar convincente.

— Juvia cree que debería — ahora fue el turno de la chica para sonreír — Jellal-san suele pasar demasiado tiempo aquí, la mayoría de los alumnos piensan que no es un chico accesible por ese motivo, aunque ella sabe que no es así — su suave manera de hablar no apaciguó la dureza de esa verdad pero logró no herirlo — además Erza-san ha estado muy preocupada así que Juvia cree que si acepta, ella se quedará más tranquila y los alumnos verán que Jellal-san es una gran persona.

Ante el discurso de la Loxar, el rostro de Fernandez se tiño de rojo, tuvo que llevar su mano derecha hasta este y cubrirse lo mejor que podía.

— ¿Tú... tú crees? — preguntó con voz dubitativa.

— ¡Juvia está segura! — exclamó con júbilo — además ella cree que será romántico, ¡como si Jellal-san fuera Mulan y Erza-san, el general Shang!

Las carcajadas de Laxus y Gajeel llenaron la sala, Fernandez estuvo seguro de que aquella broma — inocente y no intencionada— de la chica iba a seguirlo de por vida.

— ¿Por qué yo soy Mulan? — se paro precipitadamente y golpeó su mesa con las palmas, sin siquiera notarlo.

La chica de ojos azul mar saltó algo asustada, tal vez sorprendida, sus nervios se volvieron evidentes y se arrepintió de haber reaccionado de forma tan brusca.

— ¡Juvia lo siente! — se disculpó y comenzó a hacer reiteradas reverencias — solo pensaba que Jellal-san se está esforzando en convertirse en algo de lo que sus amigos y Erza-san se sientan orgullosos.

Ambos ignoraron a los otros varones, quienes seguían riendo como si no hubiera mañana. Jellal tenía debilidad ante la sinceridad y era demasiado dado a perdonar fácilmente.

— Esta bien Juvia, no te disculpes — intentó calmarla con tales palabras pues sus ojos ya estaban llorosos.

Juvia se limpió el rostro con su antebrazo, luego respiró profundamente y se acercó a él para tomarle de las manos.

— ¡Juvia será el Mushu de Jellal-san! — el brillo en su mirada le dijo que aquello era una promesa que iba a cumplir a como diera lugar y no sabía si eso debería halagarlo o asustarlo.

Otra ronda de carcajadas rompió el ambiente entre los dos, Gajeel estaba ya de rodillas en el suelo mientras se agarraba el estomago, Laxus por su parte estaba sentado todavía pero su risa era igual de fuerte y también tenía las manos sobre el abdomen.

— Esa estuvo buena acuática — la voz apenas le salió, era obvio cuando estaba disfrutando de aquel monologo.

— ¿Qué sigue? — preguntó el moreno, tomando aire entre las palabras — ¿lo pondrás como a la jodida Sirenita?

Jellal dio un paso hacia atrás, no quería estar en los zapatos de esos dos idiotas. Él conocía de sobra el aura de peligrosidad femenina, esa que aparecía cuando cualquier ofensa era cometida contra algo valioso e importante para las chicas, por consiguiente terminaban convertidas en verdaderos demonios.

— Juvia se pregunta ¿hay algo malo en la Sirenita? — preguntó Loxar y giró lenta y tétricamente hacia sus otros dos compañeros, — ¡¿acaso tienen algún problema con la película favorita de Juvia?!

Los dos varones dejaron de reír, el moreno incluso tembló ligeramente, seguro no era la primera vez que veía a su mejor amiga en aquel modo, Dreyar intentó mantenerse impasible pero su temor era palpable en su expresión y postura.

— ¡No! — se apuró a contestar el metalero — la Sirenita es una jodida obra maestra, ¿verdad chispitas?

A pesar de la mala mirada que le dedico, asintió despacio, nunca en su vida hubiera creído que aquella chica le iba a poner los pelos de punta, es decir, no llegaba al nivel de Mirajane pero con un poco más de esfuerzo bien podría llegar a ser su sucesora.

Forzó una tos para aligerar el ambiente, lo cual funcionó a medias pues Loxar seguía fulminándolos con la mirada.

— Bien... — su voz casi pareció un murmullo así que carraspeó para recuperar su tono — ¿se unen o no?

Ambos jóvenes de cabelleras azules se miraron, la fémina fue la primera en hablar.

— Si Jellal-san participa, Juvia también — su sonrisa fue solo para el aludido, lo que significaba que no había posibilidad de burlarse del chico mientras estuviera presente.

— Supongo que no puedo negarme si Juvia lo pone de esa manera — diplomático como era, habló con total calma y seguridad.

— Vaya hicieron una reunión y no nos invitaron — la queja hizo que los cuatro se percataran de la presencia de las últimas dos miembros del equipo.

— Mira-san, Cana-san no es así, solo... — la de orbes azulinos intentó explicar la situación pero la interrumpió.

— Vine a arrastrarlos con nosotros — como buen líder del grupo tomó la palabra y responsabilidad — justo como les dije que haría.

— Ara, ara — la siempre sonriente Mirajane tomó asiento casi a su lado — entonces ya estamos completos ¿verdad?

— ¡El equipo B está listo para patear traseros! — Alberona abrazó por el cuello a Juvia, quien seguía sin acostumbrarse a tales muestras de afecto por su parte.

— Juvia creía que el equipo se llamaba B de Badass — comentó.

— Ni loco nos llamaré con ese nombre de mierda — advirtió el moreno de cabellera larga.

— La subdirectora Mavis nos ha registrado con ese nombre así que no tenemos elección — explicó Fernandez, se notaba que a él tampoco le caía en gracia el título pero que se aguantaría, como se supone deberían hacer.

— A mi me parece divertido — la albina era la única que sentía simpatía por ese nombre pero ya todos conocían sus peculiares gustos así que no era de extrañar.

— Olvídense de eso — se levantó y con una pose natural siguió hablando — nuestro objetivo es claro: patear el trasero de Natsu y su equipo — la declaración solo motivó a Redfox — para demostrar que Fairy Tail tiene mucho más que ofrecer — esa sí logró cautivar a los restantes — pero sobretodo, demostrar que la confianza que Mavis puso en nosotros no fue en vano.

Claro que lo otro era importante pero la pequeña mujer rubia había apostado todo por ellos, no solo al darles su apoyo sino arreglando papeles y convenciendo a muchos para que les dieran la oportunidad, defraudar esa confianza sería insultarla a ella y darle la espalda a todo el esfuerzo que cada uno había hecho por corregir sus caminos.

Iban a ganar, no, iban a arrasar con lo que les pusieran al frente.

.

.

* * *

 **Disculpen cualquier dedazo o error que pudiera haber, revise este capítulo unas tres veces antes de publicar pero bien pudo haberse escapado alguno - o varios :'v- en fin, esperamos que que les haya gustado y que nos ayuden con la cooperacha de review -ok no - pero recuerden que nos debemos a nuestros lectores y que su opinión es importante no solo para seguir con el fic -no es una amenaza aun si no comentan lo actualizaremos pero igual haganlo!- sino para motivarnos a sacar los capitulos :D**

 **~ El barrio ~**


End file.
